Brodus Clay
|birth_place = Pasadena, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Pasadena, California The Concrete Jungle Planet Funk |trainer = Killer Kowalski |debut = 2006 |retired = }} George Murdoch (February 21, 1973) is an American professional wrestler, actor and political commentator who worked for Impact Wrestling (formerly Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) under the ring name Tyrus. He is perhaps best known for his time in WWE under the ring name Brodus Clay, where he was the runner-up on the fourth season of NXT which ran from late 2010 to 2011. Following that, he wrestled on WWE's main roster until his release in 2014. Murdoch is also a Fox News contributor, appearing regularly as a political commentator on The Greg Gutfeld Show, and other select programs under his Tyrus ring name. Early life Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Murdoch worked as a bodyguard for Snoop Dogg. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2006–2008) Deep South Wrestling (2006–2007) After signing a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Murdoch was assigned to Deep South Wrestling (DSW), a WWE developmental territory. He debuted in September 2006, and began using the ring name G-Rilla along with adopting the gimmick of a gangsta thug. In his first match for the promotion, he defeated Big Bully Douglas in a dark match on September 7. The following month, he became the enforcer for Urban Assault, a tag team composed of Eric Pérez and Sonny Siaki. On December 14, Urban Assault was joined by Afa Jr., and the following week, Perez, Siaki, and Afa Jr. attacked Murdoch, throwing him out of the group. The same month, Murdoch wrestled in two dark matches against Scotty 2 Hotty at SmackDown! house shows while using his real name, winning the first but losing the second. In early January 2007, G-Rilla feuded with Urban Assault, attacking the members during matches. He then formed a tag team with the Freakin' Deacon, with the pair defeating Urban Assault in their first match together. They went on to defeat teams including Frankie Coverdale and Bob Hoskins, the Samoan Fight Club of Siaki and Afa Jr., Shawn Osborne and Jon Bolen, and Robert Anthony and Johnny Curtis. In March, they faced and defeated the DSW Tag Team Champions, Team Elite (Mike Knox and Derrick Neikirk) in two successive non-title matches. Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2008) In June 2007, Murdoch was moved to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) develiopmental territory. He made his debut at FCW's inaugural show on June 26, using the name G-Rilla and defeating Shawn Osborne. Three months later, on September 15, G-Rilla won a battle royal to become the number one contender to the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship by last eliminating Teddy Hart. He challenged Harry Smith for the championship on September 25, but lost via disqualification which meant that Smith retained the championship. The following month, G-Rilla continued to feud with Smith and Hart, who had formed The Hart Dynasty with TJ Wilson and Ted DiBiase, Jr., allying himself with Osborne, Jake Hager and Afa, Jr. G-Rilla briefly formed a tag team with Robert Anthony in December 2007, but on February 4, 2008, Murdoch was released from his contract with WWE. Return to WWE (2010–2014) Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2011) In January 2010, Murdoch re-signed with WWE and was assigned to FCW. In March, Murdoch, once again using the name G-Rilla, formed an alliance with The Uso Brothers, Tamina, and Donny Marlow. He went on to defeat both Jacob Novak and Rudy Parker, before changing his ring name to Brodus Clay, a play on Snoop Dogg's real name (Calvin Cordozar Broadus), in May 2010. On June 16, Clay and Marlow challenged Los Aviadores (Hunico and Epico) for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful. That same month, Clay and Marlow began referring to themselves as The Colossal Connection. The Colossal Connection challenged Los Aviadores for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship again on July 1, and won by disqualification when The Usos interfered, allowing Los Aviadores to retain the championship. Later that same night, The Colossal Connection defeated The Usos by disqualification to become the number one contenders to the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship after Los Aviadores interfered. On August 6, The Colossal Connection competed in a four-way elimination match for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, but Los Aviadores won to retain their title. At the television tapings on August 12, Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman won a three-way tag team match over The Colossal Connection and Los Aviadores to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. Clay and Marlow unsuccessfully challenged Curtis and Bateman for the championship throughout August and September. In October, Clay appeared at a WWE house show, where he lost to JTG. NXT and bodyguard for Del Rio (2010–2011) During the finale of season three of NXT, it was announced that Clay would be part of the fourth season, with Ted DiBiase and Maryse, as his mentors. He made his in-ring debut on NXT on the December 14, 2010, episode, teaming with DiBiase to defeat Byron Saxton and his mentor Chris Masters. He suffered his first loss the following week, when he, DiBiase, and Maryse were defeated by Saxton, Masters, and Natalya in a six-person mixed tag team match. Clay won a four-way elimination match on the January 25 episode of NXT, earning the right to choose a new Pro. He picked Alberto Del Rio as his new pro, and then attacked DiBiase. The following week, Clay defeated DiBiase in a singles match. On the February 8 episode of NXT, Clay won both a match and a challenge to earn three immunity points, his first of the season. Both he and Johnny Curtis were tied on immunity points at the end of the show, and an audience vote determined that Curtis was immune from elimination. Clay survived when Byron Saxton was eliminated. In the season finale on March 1, Clay ended the competition in second place, losing out to Curtis. On the March 7 episode of Raw, Clay debuted as Del Rio's new bodyguard and replaced him in his match against Christian in a losing effort. As Del Rio was feuding with Edge and Christian, Clay faced off with single matches against them and also teamed with Del Rio to face Edge and Christian. Clay accompanied Del Rio to the ring at WrestleMania XXVII. On the April 25 episode of Raw, Del Rio was drafted to Raw, while Clay remained on SmackDown. Clay's final appearance with Del Rio occurred on May 1 at Extreme Rules, when he interfered on Del Rio's behalf as Del Rio faced Christian in a ladder match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Despite this, Del Rio was unsuccessful in winning the match. Clay was seen bleeding on PPV due to suffering a deep cut in his head following a ladder shot from Christian, and he required staples put in his head to close the wound. After a three-month absence due to the filming of No One Lives, Clay reappeared on the August 4, 2011 episode of Superstars, where he defeated Pat Silva. During the next few weeks, Clay would continue to squash various jobbers on Superstars. The Funkasaurus & Tons Of Funk (2012-2013) After nine consecutive squash victories on Superstars, WWE ran vignettes promoting his return to television on the November 7, 2011 episode of Raw. However, Clay's television return was continuously delayed by authority figure John Laurinaitis to be "next week", with this trend continuing all the way into January 2012. Clay made his television return on the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw with a fun-loving, funk dancing gimmick, with the nickname "The Funkasaurus". Now accompanied by the "Funkadactyls" Naomi and Cameron and announced as hailing from "Planet Funk", Clay incorporated gyrations and dance moves into his various squash wins on both Raw and SmackDown. At the Royal Rumble event, Clay squashed Drew McIntyre. Clay then was absent from WWE programming for nearly two months before his reappearance on the March 12 episode of Raw. At WrestleMania 28, Clay made an on-stage appearance, calling and dancing with Momma Clay. The following night on Raw, Clay saved Santino Marella from Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Through the summer of 2012, Clay would be used periodicly on RAW and Smackdown, making rare appearances, such as on the June 8 edition of Smackdown, Clay was banned from Raw by John Laurinaitis to "protect him from Big Show" after Show's attack on Clay. At No Way Out, Clay and several other superstars kept Big Show from escaping the cage to make sure John Laurinitus was fired, ending Clay's ban on Raw, following this, Clay's 25 match win streak would come to an end at the hands of the Big Show. In July and August 2012, Clay would have feuds with David Otugna and Damien Sandow. Through the latter half of 2012, Brodus would become a jobber, losing to various stars like Antonio Cesaro and former mentor Alberto Del Rio. Brodus competed in the 2013 Royal Rumble and was eliminated by five men. After Tensai was ment to do a dance off with Brodus on a Las Vegas themed edition of Raw, Brodus teamed up with Tensai and began a winning streak. After a few months, the duo began using the name Tons of Funk and were set to compete at WrestleMania XXIX in an eight-person mixed tag team match. However duo to time restraints, the match was cut. The match instead took place the following night on Raw, where Tons of Funk and The Funkadactyls emerged victorious. The Main Event Playa / Return To NXT (2013-2014) In November 2013, Clay started a storyline where he became angry and jealous of the debuting Xavier Woods. Clay thus began to exhibit more villainous tendencies, such as repeatedly picking-on and attacking Woods, after he had defeated Woods in a match. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Clay faced Woods' partner, R-Truth and continually punished Truth instead of going for a win, so Tensai and the Funkadactyls left in protest and Clay lost the match. On the next Raw, Clay completed his heel turn by abandoning Tensai during their tag match against RybAxel and attacking Tensai after the match, signalling the end of Tons of Funk. On the December 30th episode of Raw, Clay lost to R-Truth after a distraction from Xavier Woods and the Funkadactyls. On January 1 edition of Main Event, Clay debuted a new look and theme song. Soon after, he began appearing regularly on NXT in singles matches in the summer. He faced Xavier Woods many times, and began a short-lived rivalry with then NXT ''champion Adrian Neville. He challenged Neville for the title, but was unsuccessful in doing so. He was soon after released from WWE on June 12, 2014. Independent circuit (2014–present) On July 20, 2014, Clay defeated Tommy Suede to win Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling's PPW Heavyweight Championship, his first pro wrestling title, which he lost at the next event. On Tuesday 26 August 2014 Clay attended VPW, Varsity Pro Wrestling, The UK's No.1 Sports Entertainment Company's event in Portsmouth at the Guildhall where he wrestled under the ring name '''Monster B.C'. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–2017) n September 16, 2014, Murdoch debuted for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Tyrus at TNA's television tapings, aligning himself with Ethan Carter III. Moments after EC3 introduced him, he had his first wrestling match on the October 15 episode of Impact against Shark Boy, which he won. This aired on the October 15 episode of Impact. Together they entered the TNA World Tag Team Championship number one contenders tournament, defeating Eric Young and Rockstar Spud in the quarterfinals, only to lose to the The Hardys on the October 29 episode of Impact in the semifinals, when Tyrus was pinned by Matt Hardy.At Lockdown, Tyrus defeated Mark Andrews and Rockstar Spud in a 2 on 1 Six Sides of Steel match. On June 28, 2015, on the May 15 episode of Impact, Tyrus faced Mr. Anderson in a losing effort. at Slammiversary XIII, Carter and Tyrus defeated Mr. Anderson and Lashley in the co-main event. On October 4, 2015, at Bound For Glory, Tyrus won a gauntlet for the gold match to become the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On January 8, 2016, Tyrus turned on EC3 and joined Matt Hardy, costing to Carter the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Other media Murdoch made his motion picture debut in a supporting role as Ethan in the WWE Studios horror movie titled No One Lives. Murdoch is also a playable character in WWE '12 as downloadable content, and a playable character in WWE '13 and WWE 2K14 Filmography In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Tyrus' ***Tongan death grip transitioned into a chokeslam **'As Brodus Clay' ***''Fall of Humanity'' / Ah Funk It / What The Funk? (Running crossbody) ***''Splat'' (Running jumping splash, sometimes from the second rope) ***Tongan death grip transitioned into either a chokeslam or an STO **'As G-Rilla' ***''ICU'' (Diving splash) ***''G-Grip'' (Tongan death grip transitioned into a chokeslam) *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Body slam **Clothesline **Corner body avalanche **Corner hip attack **Elbow drop **Falling powerslam **Front powerslam **Running headbuttto an opponent's chest **Multiple suplex variations ***Exploder ***Head and arm ***Overhead belly to belly ***Snap **Nerve hold **Seated senton **Spinebuster *'Nicknames' **"The Mastodon of Mayhem" **"The Super Sexy Suplex Machine" **"The World's Biggest Suplex Machine" **"The Funkasaurus (Rex)" **"The Main Event Playa" **"Big Time" *'NXT mentors' **Ted Dibiase Jr. (w/ Maryse) **Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) *'Managers and valets' **Cameron **Naomi **Ricardo Rodriguez **Ethan Carter III * Entrance Themes ** "Rip It Up" by Josh Powell and Marc Williams (August 4, 2011 – November 7, 2011) ** "Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston (January 9, 2012 – December 16, 2013) ** "Ain't No Party" by Jim Johnston (December 23, 2013 – June 12, 2014) ** "Trouble" by Dale Oliver (September 6, 2014 – present) Championships and accomplishments * Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling ** PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked him #'185' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 * World Wrestling Entertainment ** Slammy Award for Best Token Fat Guy of the Year (2012) External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile * Online World of Wrestling profile *The Wrestling Archive Profile pl:Brodus Clay ro:George Murdoch Category:American wrestlers Category:Actors Category:California wrestlers Category:Security and Bodyguards Category:NXT season 4 Category:1980 births Category:1999 debuts Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz alumni Category:Qatar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Battlefield Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Organization alumni Category:First Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Outback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Professionals alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni